


Charcoal Dreams

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [14]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien and Liza plan their future.





	Charcoal Dreams

**Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

Liza tried to bite back the doubt forming in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to believe they would be fine no matter what their future held, but she couldn’t help but want _more_.  She gently squeezed Bastien’s hand. “I want that.” She gestured toward an older couple walking with their dog further down the street.

“What the dog?” Bastien teased, understanding her meaning. 

“No.” She shook her head, purple curls flying around her face. “Well I mean I wouldn’t say no to a dog, but I meant that, what they have.” Her voice grew softer. “I want to grow old with you.” She blinked back impending tears. “I thought for sure I lost my chance at that.” Her voice broke at the thought.

Bastien stopped, tugging her hand to spin her towards him. He brushed a dark purple strand of hair back behind her ear. “I meant it, no matter what our future looks like, that’s what I want.”

“Even if it’s just us and a bunch of pets?” Her hazel eyes full of hope as she gazed into his steely grey. 

“Liv would have a fit.” His smirk belying his serious tone. “But yes, just us and a house full of pets.”

“True.” Liza’s face broke out with a grin as she tried to contain her laughter. “Let’s just start with one dog, win her over slowly.”

***

Liza stepped through the front door feeling just a tad more secure about what their future would look like, a wiggling white puppy, with black markings on his ears, sides and his right eye, held firmly in her arms. Bastien followed behind, his arms laden with bags. She stopped as she heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. “She’s all bark and barely any bite.” She whispered to the puppy, as Bastien fought to suppress a laugh. “Besides who could ever resist your adorable charms? Hmmm? No one that’s who!” She giggled as the puppy turned licking the side of her face. 

The sound of heels stopped. “What the hell is that?” Olivia asked pointing at the wiggling pup.

“A puppy.” Liza said, broad grin nearly splitting her face in two as she held up the squirming bundle. “The cutest puppy in the whole entire world, yes you are.” She cooed receiving more licks in reply. 

“I can see that.” Olivia replied, grimace on her full lips. “Bas, you caved?” Her face twisted in abject horror as she envisioned the house overrun with animals. 

“It’s one puppy Liv.”

Olivia laughed. “We all know you’d bring in any animal in need, all we need is one puppy and next thing you know the place will be covered in pet hair.” She suppressed a shiver at the thought.

Liza stepped closer, holding the puppy out towards Olivia. “Can you really say no to this adorable face?” 

Olivia turned, her emerald eyes locking on chocolate brown. “No.” She looked back up to Liza, emerald eyes locking on hazel. “I’ll say it to you too—no.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll come around.” Liza cooed turning the puppy back to face her. “Yes no one could say no to Buttons and his adorable charms for long. No they can’t.” 

“Buttons? What kind of ridiculous name is that?”

“It’s cute!”

“It’s stupid.” Olivia turned towards Bastien. “You _let_ her name it Buttons?”

“First, when have you ever known anyone to _let_ Liza do anything? Second, the little girl at the pet shop when we were picking out toys and collars named him.”

“Him? Seriously?” Olivia asked in surprise. “You get a male pit bull and name it Buttons? What happened to names like Spike, Brutus, Killer, hell even Onyx is tougher than Buttons!”

“Olivia, do you really think it’s appropriate to name a dog from a bully breed Killer? They already deal with stigma as it is when all he his is a pile of cutie patootie isn’t that right Buttons? Who’s the sweetest pup pup?” Liza cooed, laughing as he licked her face all over once more. “Yes, you are, you’re the cutest pup pup in the whole wide world.”

“Baby talk? Really? It’s a freaking dog!” Olivia questioned, rolling her eyes at Liza and Buttons, trying to force the smile threatening to grace her lips back. She turned to Bastien. “I can’t believe you bought her a dog.” 

“We adopted him. Yes we did, we saved you from that awful place didn’t we?” 

Olivia raised a brow in question. “I thought it took time to adopt.” 

“Not when you drop the name Lykel.”

“Seriously Bas? I thought using your name like that was beneath you.”

“Wasn’t me who dropped the name, it was Liza. And look how happy she is.” Bastien replied, smiling as he watched Liza with Buttons. 

Liza set the puppy on the ground, he looked up at her looking sad to be put down, she let out a giggle, the happy sound reverberating around the room. “We’ll cuddle and play more later, go check out your new home.” 

Buttons scampered over to Olivia, sniffing her feet. He plopped down, looking up at her expectantly. Olivia looked down at the small pup. “What do you want Butt?”

“Don’t call Buttons that!”

“You’re the one you gave him the ridiculous name, I’m just giving him a nickname.” Buttons cocked his head to the side. “I’m not calling you Buttons.” Buttons yipped, happily in reply to his name. “Oh fine. Come Buttons, let me show you what’s off limits, like my bed.” She said turning to walk back down the hall Buttons trailing behind her. 

“We both know you’ll cave.” Liza called after Olivia’s receding form. 

“Not likely.” Olivia called back, raising her hand flipping her off. “I honestly don’t know why I put up with those two.” She said to Buttons. _Great, now I’m talking to the dog._

“You put up with us because you love us!” Liza shouted after her. 

***

Liza stirred, giggles erupting from her as she felt a warm wet nose nuzzling into her neck. “Morning Buttons.” She petted his head, and she felt him plop down next to her. She wiggled her fingers at the unfamiliar weight, she slowly opened her eyes. _What the hell?!_ Hazel eyes wide with shock as she took in the single brilliant round diamond sparkling in the morning light, the band was decorated with simple raised swirls. She glanced towards Bastien’s side, hoping to receive an explanation, only to find it empty. “Bas!” She shouted as she jumped out of the bed, Buttons jumping up following her. 

Bastien poked his head out of the en suite as he finished drying his hair. “What?”

“What the hell is this?!” She exclaimed raising her left hand in questioned. 

“I was hoping I’d be done before you found that.”

She stared at him pointedly. “Explain.”

“It’s a ring.”

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. “Why is it on my finger?”

“Maybe an engagement ring.” Bastien looked at her as if the answer was obvious. “I’m hoping you’ll marry me.” 

Liza’s jaw dropped towards the floor, shock gluing her in place. It was all she wanted, but it was the most ridiculous way for him to possibly ask, she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. They never did things in the ‘normal’ way, why would she expect anything less now? 

“And we’re laughing because?” He questioned walking towards her.

“Because it’s so imperfectly perfect and yes, even if you didn’t actually ask you big goof.” She playfully swatted at his chest.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. “I can’t wait to grow old with you, to see you with grey hair.” He said leaning down and kissing her nose.

Liza threw her head back, dark purple hair fanning out, hazel eyes sparkling with delight. “You will never see me with a grey hair, I’ll cover it up at the first sign.”

Bastien chuckled knowing she was right.

“But I can’t wait to see you with more grey.” She cupped his bearded cheek, her cheeks sore from smiling. “I love you.”

“Get dressed Poppy.” Bastien said pulling back. “We’re meeting Livvy at the jet in a hour.”

Liza stared at him in confusion. “Wait, what?”

He chuckled as he moved around the room getting ready, throwing things into a bag, Buttons following him around happily. 

“Seriously Bas, where are we going?” 

Bastien stopped in front of her, leaning down he kissed her forehead. “We’re flying to Vegas in a hour because I can’t wait another minute to make you my wife.”

**Present day; Las Vegas, Nevada:**

Liza stepped off the jet, her head still spinning at the sudden plans barely able to register Olivia listing off everything they needed to do. If someone had told her she’d wake up engaged and whisk off to Las Vegas to get married she would have laughed in their face and possibly stabbed them, but that’s exactly how her day was going. 

“Earth to Liza.” Olivia waved her hand in front of her face, look of exasperation written across her features.

“Hmmm?” Liza shook her head, shaking the fog from her head. “I’m sorry, what were you saying Liv?”

“I knew you weren’t listening.” She rolled her emerald eyes. “As I was saying, first we need to go to the courthouse to get a marriage license, you need a dress, you need rings, and we still need to pick a venue, preferably one without a cheesy Elvis impersonator.” Liza’s hazel eyes light up. “No, Liza, seriously? Could you get anymore cliche? I know I was yelling at Bas to just ask you already, but I didn’t mean ‘and fly off to Vegas and get hitched’, can we try to keep it somewhat classy?”

Liza bit back a laugh. “Embrace the cliche Liv.” She ignored Olivia’s glare. “When have you ever known anything in our lives to be considered normal? Might as well do it right and go full Vegas, and that means Elvis.” 

“If it was anyone besides you two.” Olivia said with a sigh of resignation. “Plus this way I know you won’t be leaving.”

“Uh huh, sure keep telling yourself that Liv. We all know you secretly love the idea of an Elvis wedding.” 

“No.” Olivia said trying to suppress a grin. “We’ll have to take Butt with us as the pet friendly hotel Bas found doesn’t have check in until four. Did he have to come with us?” She gestured to the carrier containing the sleeping puppy Bastien was holding.

“Stop calling him Butt, and yes he had to come with us, he’s family.” Olivia rolled her eyes at the statement. “Stop acting like you don’t already have a soft spot for him.”

“Whatever. Let’s get your license and rings and then while we go dress shopping maybe Bas can find a _tasteful_ Elvis impersonator.”

“Don’t worry Livvy, I’ll find an Elvis that will leave you all shook up.” 

Liza suppressed a snort. 

“You two are so meant for each other.” 

*** 

Olivia and Liza stepped into the small shop, the blast from the cool air a contrast to the Vegas heat. “Liza, I doubt you’ll find anything in here.” 

“Liv, that dress in the window, it’s perfect. If it’s the wrong size we’ll go to the boutique down the road.” 

“We both know it probably won’t be.” 

“Just humor me.” Liza moved to the dress displayed in the large front window. The tea length dress with pleated fitted bodice, sweetheart neckline, and lace cap sleeves having stopped her in her tracks as they walked past the shop. The vintage look and feel was what initially drew her to the dress, the rose petal hat with small veil only making her fall more in love, she just hoped it was her size. Her fingers delicately traced the lace of the dress. She rolled her eyes as she heard Olivia impatiently tap her foot. 

“Oh just freaking look.” Olivia said pushing Liza to the side. She pulled down the back of the dress, peaking at the tag. “You’re in luck, now go try it on.” She carefully pulled the dress off the mannequin, shoving it into Liza’s waiting arms. 

Moments later Liza emerged from the dressing room, the dress hugging her form perfectly. “What do you think?” She gave a spin. 

“Okay you were right, it was worth coming in here, now can we go look somewhere else for me?” 

Liza let out a small gasp, she turned holding up a powder blue 1950’s style slim pencil dress. “This is perfect for you.”

Olivia arched a brow. “It’s blue.” 

“You can wear blue suede shoes.”

Olivia rolled her eyes as she let out a groan. “I’ll wear it on two conditions. One, you chill it with the Elvis puns, and two you buy me shoes of my choice and no, they won’t be blue.”

Liza snickered. “I make no promises on the Elvis puns, but I promise, no blue shoes.”

“Fine. Get changed, and make it two pairs of shoes.” 

Liza ducked back into the dressing room with a chuckle. “Deal.”

***

Olivia and Liza stepped into the venue Bastien had told them to meet him, Liza carrying her dress in a garment bag to not spoil the surprise. Olivia looked around the entrance with a critical eye. _I guess it’s not too bad._ Her gaze fell on Bastien, dressed in azure blue suit, with sky blue shirt and blue striped tie, she rolled her eyes when they landed on Buttons sitting by Bastien’s feet wearing a blue striped bow tie matching Bastien’s. “Seriously Bas?” 

“What? He couldn’t show up to the wedding looking like a hound dog.” 

Liza covered her mouth in effort to stifle the giggle threatening to erupt. 

“I should have asked for more shoes.” 

Bastien moved closer to Liza, he leaned down whispering into her ear. “If she’s saying that now wait until the ceremony, I asked for extra puns.” 

“She’s gonna kill you.” 

Bastien shrugged his shoulders. “It’s worth it.” 

“Okay you two, I think it’s time to get Liza dressed.” Olivia said shoving Liza towards the dressing area. 

***

Liza stood in front of the doors, her slender curves hugged by off white fabric, loose deep purple curls framing her face, hat perched to the side, mesh veil obscuring only part of her face, small bouquet of fabric roses that had seen better days clutched in her hands. She released a slow steady breath as she nodded to the attendant standing by the doors. Her heart rate increased knowing she would soon be standing before the man she loved pledging to love him for an eternity. She smiled softly as she heard the opening chords to Hawaiian Wedding Song play. _Liv is going to kill him._ Elvis stepped forward and she linked arms with him. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the cheesiness of it all. _Yup she’s gonna kill him._

_This is the moment_

_I’ve waited for_

_I can hear my heart singing_

_Soon bells will be ringing_

_This is the moment_

_Of sweet Aloha_

_I will love you longer than forever_

_Promise me that you will leave me never_

The doors swung open and her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of Bastien standing at the end of the aisle, large loving smile on his lips, Buttons sitting patiently at his feet. Her eyes drifted to Olivia, standing off the the side, subtle grin on her lips. 

_Here and now dear_

_All my love_

_I vow dear_

_Promise me that you will leave me never_

_I will love you longer than forever_

Liza took a step forward, moving ever closer to the beginning of the rest of her life. It felt as if time slowed down and she was walking in a dream. 

_you-a, si-la_

_Pa-a ia me o-e_

_Ko a-lo-ha ma-ka-mea e i-po_

_Ka-‘you ia e le-i a-e ne-i la_

She felt tears well up as she locked eyes with Bastien, his beaming smile only growing the closer she grew. _This is it, the beginning of forever, whatever it may look like._

_Now that we are one_

_Clouds won’t hide the sun_

_Blue skies of Hawaii smile_

_On this, our wedding day_

_I do love you with all my heart_

Finally she came to the end of the aisle, smile nearly breaking her face in two as Bastien took her hand and she passed her flowers to Olivia. She turned to face Bastien, biting back a laugh as he mouthed ‘wow’. He took both hands in his, smile never leaving his face. The old worn carpet, and ancient lattice trellis that watched over hundreds of weddings fading away as her eyes locked on his. 

Elvis cleared his throat as he took his place, his rhinestone covered suit glittering under the lights, nearly outshining the bride. “Dearly beloved today we are gathered here today to witness before family and friends to join Bastien Lykel and Liza Moore in Hellish, I mean Holy Matrimony.”

Liza and Bastien both chuckled as they heard Olivia groan. 

“If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience doncha think it’s time to speak now or never - their love won’t wait. Or Just shut the heck up.” Elvis paused, glancing momentarily at Olivia who motioned for him to continue. “Bastien, please repeat after me; It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it’s viva las vegas 'cause I need your love tonight.”

Liza giggled knowing Bastien purposely requested these vows. Bastien locked his eyes on Liza’s as he repeated the vows, fighting back laughter. 

Elvis turned to Liza once Bastien finished. “Liza, please repeat after me; It only took one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true, you big hunka hunka burnin’ love! I thought you were nothin’ but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time, but now I know you’re my teddy bear, 'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain’t the kind you love enough. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Liza nearly broke into a fit of laughter at the wording, but managed to repeat the vows without too much trouble. 

“Do you Bastien take Liza to be your wife and do you promise to love her tender love her sweet?”

Bastien’s smile grew as he gazed into Liza’s hazel eyes. “I do.”

“Do you Liza take Bastien to be your husband and do you promise to love him tender love him sweet?”

Liza blinked back tears, still in awe that this was happening. “I do”

“Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love.”

Liza turned to accept the ring from Olivia as Bastien pulled his own from his pocket. Bastien held Liza’s left hand repeating the words as Elvis guided him, carefully slipping the simple gold band onto her finger. “Liza, I spent a lifetime looking for the right time. Now that you’re near the time is here at last. Baby, wear my good luck charm.”

Liza held Bastien’s hand, holding his gaze as she repeated the words, slipping a plain gold band onto his finger. “Bastien, you got me all shook up, I want you, I need you, I love you.You have made my life complete, Baby, wear my good luck charm.”

“Just remember there is no returning to sender and sometimes a little less conversation a little more action can solve all your problems.” Elvis turned to Bastien giving him a not so subtle wink, Liza burst into a fit of laughter, trying to resist the urge to pull her hands from his to clutch her sides. “By the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you ‘husband and wife’. You may kiss your bride.” 

Bastien tugged Liza’s hand pulling her towards him. He tilted his head down towards hers, their lips meeting in a slow gentle caress. Liza smiled as she parted, noticing Olivia trying to subtly wipe a tear. 

“Please join me in welcoming the newly joined couple, Mr and Mrs Lykel.” 

Bastien and Liza turned and headed down the aisle hand in hand, Buttons happily trotting down the aisle at Bastien’s heels. It felt as though she was walking on air and she couldn’t wipe the beaming smile from her face as she past the couples seated waiting patiently for their moment to say I do. They turned as the hit the entrance way, grinning as they saw Olivia approach them, bright smile on her face. “It’s about damn time!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I too have a very unconventional proposal story, although even as strange as mine is I think Liza might have me beat. (Feel free to ask.) The ceremony is adapted from https://www.greatofficiants.com/elvis-wedding-ceremony


End file.
